fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Quilong
Quilong is a giant reptilian organism and an enemy of Gamera. Name Quilong is a Chinese word that translates to one of three phrases: “Horned Dragon,” “Hornless Dragon,” or “Curled Dragon.” In this instance, the translation “Horned Dragon” is the one used. History Origins At the very peak of the Atlantean Empire, the Quilong Bagan to plague the civilization. They infested their cities, and devoured the people. The Atlantans created the Gyaos birds to kill of the eggs of the Quilong, while the Atlantean Military wiped out the adults. However, some still remained, hidden in the depths of the Earth. Present Day People has been disappearing in Papua New Guinea, which caught the attention of some scientists. They found a cave filled with the bones of humans, with flies buzzing around rotting corpses. It was evident that whatever was responsible was living creature of some sort. Later, we seismic activity had been recorded along Indonesia, they found some of the readings, and found the outlines of a creature. The creature surfaced in Hong Kong. It received the name Quilong from the Kaiju Defense Unit. However, Gamera appeared, and after severely injuring Quilong, chased it off. However, It later appeared in Tokyo, fully healed, and larger than before. What’s more, a second seismic signature was approaching the city very quickly. Gamera was fighting the Quilong already there. The two charged at each other. Gamera struck the Quilong, and knocked it back a little. However, it merely absorbed the attack. It charged straight for Gamera. Gamera was ready for the attack, but suddenly, the second one surfaced from below, and snagged Gamera’s foot. The first one collided into Gamera, and knocked him into a cluster of buildings. They three battle for a decent time. Gamera was able to hold his own very well against them. He sliced between a segment on the blue eyed one. He blasted plasma fire balls at the Quilong, but they absorbed the blasts, and blasted Gamera with rays of the absorbed energy, which burned Gamera’s arms. Military forces appeared, and the two Quilong left Gamera to deal with them. Later, some of the blue eyed Quilong’s blood was studied, and they confirmed that it was female, and pregnant. They also obtained some blood from the red eyed Quilong and determined it was male. The male was codenamed Barugon, and the female was codenamed Borugan. More to be Added Appearance Quilong resembles a reptilian creature, with a rhino like horn, large front limbs, shorter hind limbs, and a moderate length tail. Their is a second pair of limbs at the front. The skin is armor like, similar to Hakuja from Pacific Rim Uprising. On top of their head and back, they spikes appendages. The teeth at the front are wide, and are similar to railroad spikes, and needle like teeth line the ends of its mouth. The eyes are visor like, similar to the MUTOs from Godzilla. The skin color is a dark grey, like volcanic rock. There are no major differences between male and female in terms of size or form, but females have blue eyes and males have red. Abilities Burrowing All members of the Quilong species can burrow underground, and expertly utilize subterranean locomotion to travel from place to place quickly. Horn Quilongs can ram or gore opponents with their horns. Shock and energy absorption Older Quilong are capable of absorbing energy based blasts and strong blows to a degree. If to strong, a blow can overpower them. What’s more, they can be hurt from the inside. Projection They can also release the absorbed shock or absorption. Absorbed shock is released through their horn when the ram an opponent, and they can blast energy back as a laser from their jaws. Durability Quilongs can resist a great many blows as well. Regeneration QI long can also regenerate limbs, such as the tail, arms, and legs. Reproduction Females can lay thousands of eggs, which can. Fast maturing Quilong can become mature quickly, which means that quick action must be taken to prevent them from reaching maturity and propagating. Trivia * The male Quilong is code named Barugon as a reference, since he looks somewhat like Barugon. ** The female is codenamed Borugan, which is pun on the name Barugon. Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:JohnGojira's Kaiju Category:Reptiles Category:Gamera Category:Species